<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Writer's Journey by jasmynation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170278">The Writer's Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmynation/pseuds/jasmynation'>jasmynation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vividtale [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Brother, Enjoy the feels, Family, Gen, Multiverse, Undertale Multiverse, errosion - Freeform, finally some some mira content, honestly this is a sad story be prepared, is mentioned, mira is best boi, omg this was a ride and a half, this mysterious voice, undertale - Freeform, utmv - Freeform, very feelsy, vividtale, will you ever know, wonder what'll happen next</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmynation/pseuds/jasmynation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira's story is the first to be told in the world of Vividtale. Enjoy some tasty lore and sparks of family bonding?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vividtale [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Be My Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toner is a sad sarcastic teen and Mira is a ball of sunshine teen that just wants to help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was pouring down hard against the trees and soft grass. The dark greens of nature glimmer in the rain, promising a good season. Within a small log cabin hidden behind shrubs and trees, on the dark cold wood floor of an empty room, sat a goopy mess rolled up in a corner. </p><p>This goopy mess did not feel cold, but it feared the rain. Its form has always been unstable, and it feared melting more than usual. It feared dying. <em>No amount of curiosity was worth the risk</em>, the being known as Toner thought, <em>better off hiding anyway, no different than any other day. </em></p><p>A deep sigh escaped him and he hugged his knees tighter.  <em>Nothing will ever change.</em> This was a rule he'd accepted in his short time of existence. At this time, Toner had only existed for what could perhaps be equal to a year or so, not that it was easy to keep track of time for outcodes.</p><p>The sound of rain was joined by thunder for a moment, but Toner did not jump. Then a sound that reminded him of the portals he would occasionally make to flee somewhere interrupted his thoughts. He shot a glare at the sound, preparing to his own magic for a getaway, surprised by the odd feelings he was picking up on from the unwanted guests portal.</p><p>"Hi." Mira spoke softly, popping his head out of a portal on Toner's right, making the goopy mess jump slightly. "I'm M-Mira." A rush of nerves filled him once his eyes met Toner's, but he knew this would leave in time. They would be like brothers someday, he knew it. </p><p>Toner on the other hand. </p><p>"Go away." He spat, like the moody teenager he looked like. </p><p>"Uh, but, um..." Mira quickly scanned their surroundings to understand the situation. He could read the very code of the world Toner sat in, and if he liked, he could listen in on any conversation. He preferred to stay out of most being's business though. "Oh! You're hiding from the rain?"</p><p>"No. Please leave. I want to be alone."</p><p>"No, you don't." Mira tilted his head slightly at the other. "And neither do I. You can feel me right? Sense my emotions? Am I causing you distress?"</p><p>"What? How did you know that?" Toner stood up fast, taking a step back, unease filling him. Mira though, was filled mostly with hope. Some anxiety, but mostly... determination. </p><p>"That's a... bit complicated..." He chuckled, scratching the back of his skull. "Can I come in?"</p><p>"...Fine." Toner could read Mira, he knew exactly that the other meant far from harm, but more importantly, he knew the other wasn't going to be as easy to get rid of as saying no. </p><p>"Thanks!" Mira walked through the portal, closing it behind him and standing next to Toner. "Toner right?" Mira knew the answer, but he felt it was polite to ask.</p><p>"Yeah." Toner shifted on what you could barely call feet, sticking close to the wall and avoiding looking at Mira too much. <em>No need to get attached or remember a face that'd you'd be pushing away any minute now. </em></p><p>"You don't have to worry about that. I know about your condition."</p><p>"Condition?" Cue a glare that could kill.</p><p>"U-uh yeah, um, I-I haven't named it yet, but those unstable bursts of emotions, you really don't have control over them. It's twisted in your code. Just something you have to learn to manage and surround yourself with good, understanding people!" Mira's mood seemed to elevate the longer he talked, growing less nervous by the second despite Toner's intimidating form. </p><p>"Why..." He stared in awe at the being that stood before him, reading him just as well if not better than he could read Mira. </p><p>"I'm Mira," He offers his hand with a beaming smile, "and I already said that, sorry, um, I write. A lot. And I well... Have this..." I can't tell him too much, he recalled, but I don't want to lie either. "I can read the code! As soon as I saw you, I knew that about you. Everything about anything is in coding you know? Even souls! They're just... really complicated codes." </p><p>"Oh... Okay..." </p><p>The moment of awkward quiet bothered Mira. <em>This isn't good. </em></p><p>"You're unstable form, it's you're emotions that control it you know."</p><p>"I guessed that."</p><p>"So you are in control of how solid you are."</p><p>"Not when I can feel everything else's emotions."</p><p>"Fair point, but no one is around!" </p><p>Toner gestures to Mira.</p><p>"You and I both know my emotions aren't what is keeping you unstable. In fact, it's much more likely that it is helping stabilize you." </p><p>"Do you want a thank you?"</p><p>"Enough sass, I'm serious." Mira's tone shifted to one of genuine concern.</p><p>"So you read my code and suddenly care about me? How'd you even find me? Have you been stalking me or something?" The frustration boiled in Toner's soul, the previously goopy drips seemed to form into long tentacles with sharp tips aimed at the unwanted guest.</p><p>"Toner. " Mira frown, standing taller than the other glaring down at him. "I'm here to help you. Does yesterday really matter to you so much? Or do you want to know how to have actual feet."</p><p>There was a pause between them, a stand-off of sorts between the two stubborn skeletons. </p><p>"I... don't want to hurt anyone." Toner's form softened, the tentacles retreating back into his goopy body.</p><p>"I know." Mira smiled softly.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"You won't."</p><p>"How can you-"</p><p>"You couldn't if you tried." Mira smirked, crossing his arms and shifting his weight on one leg.</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>Reluctantly, Toner accepted Mira's help. Careful not to say too much but to guide the one he hoped to one-day call brother to a better life, Mira encouraged Toner to make the cabin homier. </p><p>"Not many come around this area, it's a safe place to be for you." As the sun peaked through the trees, into the new window, the light hit Mira's thin red-rimmed glasses and caught Toner's attention. He found himself watching the taller skeleton, if he could even call himself a skeleton, calmy set the new table. </p><p>"Why?" The goopy mess of a creature let the question slip before he could even register his own curiosity.</p><p>"I..." Mira's one good eye shifted around as if looking for the answer in the code of this world. "would you believe me, if I told you there are things I can't explain if I answer you?" A hopeful gaze shot over to Toner, knowing there was a chance his words could make things worse.</p><p>"...I just... need some kind of answer." Toner gripped the end of the table in front of him.</p><p>"I know more than I wished I did. Things I could never say out loud." He bowed his head, the light hitting his glasses differently as his demeanour changed. "I really do wish I could give everyone the answers they want, but I can't. It's always left me in this... difficult position. When you know more about everyone than they know about themselves, making friends can be... challenging."</p><p>"I'd think it'd be easier."</p><p>"Not when I don't want to lie or hide things from people. Or when I'm scared I'll say too much to help them."</p><p>"So I'm the safe bet?"</p><p>"Not at all. Far from it really. But..." Mira pulled his hood down before taking a seat and looking over at his companion with a tired look in his one good eyelight. " you're worth the risks to me. You know that other name you have? NightmarePJ?" Toner nodded, hesitantly taking a seat across from the other. "Mine is KillerGradient. These names, do you have an idea what they mean?"</p><p>"I have a feeling... but it doesn't really make sense."</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>"They are... two different monsters. Before me. Somehow... I am them or was them or I'm from them? But I'm not at the same time..."</p><p>"That's pretty on the spot actually." Mira let a nervous laugh escape. "Everyone in... everyone you'll meet has that same feeling, attached to a second name. You are different to me because I know that Killer and Nightmare were often close... and PJ and Gradient were brothers."</p><p>"They really are-were- uh..." Toner brings a barely stable form of a hand to his forehead. "That's a lot to take in."</p><p>"And that's just what I'm allowed to say."</p><p>"You want to help me, because of these beings we came from being close?"</p><p>"Mostly, yeah. It's a lonely existence..." For you, for me, for the others. </p><p>"And you feel certain you can do that because you see my 'code'? Why do I know what that means?"</p><p>"Because PJ knew. Parts of what they knew, what they were, are ingrained in your code. You're not them though. You are Toner. I can see the parts of who's who because I know what to look for but it's all scattered and twisted and there is a lot of new coding that's grown from it!"</p><p>"That sounds kind of gross somehow."</p><p>"Well, you are a goopy mess!" Mira chuckles, his more cheerful demeanour returning, giving a sense of odd comfort to Toner.</p><p>"Thanks, didn't notice."</p><p>"Your unstable form is made of two things, the combination is part of why it's so unstable. Ink and liquid hate."</p><p>"Sounds fun."</p><p>"It means water can be dangerous for you if you are not emotionally stable."</p><p>"Fantastic. So stay out of the rain, don't shower, smell like filth my whole life, sounds great. It'll keep people away."</p><p>"Pfft!" Mira laughed again, causing Toner to let a smile slip by him. "It's not that dangerous. Worst case scenario, you're bare-bones and missing some bones until you're out of the water. Most of your bones are the stiffest part of your form, mostly made of liquid hate."</p><p>"That explains the anti-social need."</p><p>"Maybe a bit." He let out a snort. " It's normal to not enjoy company when you can sense all the emotions flowing through them." </p><p>"Unless they're nice emotions."</p><p>"I'm taking that as you enjoying my company!" He beamed at the one across from him, adjusting his glasses and leaning a bit forward.</p><p>"Take it however you want." The smaller skeleton leaned back into his chair, crossing his relatively more stable arms and looking out the window, holding back a smile.</p><p>"Liquid hate leaks out of my sockets." Mira scoops some off the black streaks on his cheekbones and scans it. "I don't have any control over it like you do, so it's just an annoying leaking liquid I have to deal with."</p><p>"I can't imagine the frustration." Toner glares back at Mira who just laughs again. "You... really aren't afraid of me? When you know what I can do?"</p><p>"No. I know what everyone can do. If I let that scare me, then I'd be doomed to loneliness forever."</p><p>Toner once again let a small smile slip by as he looked over at the hopeful creature in front of him just beaming with energy. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe... everything is just coming together.</em>
</p><p>The two spent months together, helping each other learn and grow in the world they built a home in. Neither had felt lonely since they met. Once Toner had full control over his form and powers, they grew more as friends. Perhaps, even as brothers like Mira hoped. </p><p>"Mira." The same voice that spoke to Mira most back in his own little pocket of a void. "There's a problem." Mira awoke to this voice, sitting up in his bed. He and Toner had their own rooms, so there was no concern of Toner noticing when Mira would open a portal to a familiar void of nothingness he found oddly endearing in its own way. </p><p>"A problem? You've never come to me with a problem before."</p><p>"It was never necessary..."</p><p>"I'm here to help." Mira stood proudly, staring off into the space around him.</p><p>"As I've told you before, time does not flow where I am. For me, I spoke to you moments ago. for me, I have created all of you just a bit longer ago. This you understand, right?" Mira nods again. "The being I just made... He was who I thought would have your ability to speak to me. Instead, it seems he has a much more problematic... condition. I had him here with me, but he left. I can not bring him back. In fact... I can not find him at all Mira. I may have created something too close to my own abilities. Someone I can not control... and his soul is so unstable. I believe he is in pain."</p><p>"You want me to find him?" </p><p>"I can only so much as guess of his whereabouts, but I can not leave where I am. I... understand if you do not want to help, it could be very dangerous and I don't want to risk the chance that he can hurt you. Any of you. There is another option but..."</p><p>"I can do it. I'll help you. Let me help you. Let me help him."</p><p>"Are you certain Mira? This is much different of a circumstance than dealing with beings like Toner, or even Errosion would be simpler."</p><p>"You have made yourself clear, I understand, but if I sit back and do nothing when I know someone is in pain and I can help... I don't think I can do that anymore. I want to help all of them. Toner understood. Toner is happy now. I did what I hoped for and I'll do it again." </p><p>"I deemed you the writer, dear Mira, you've surprised me as you chase after the title of a hero."</p><p>"I don't care about titles... I just... can't handle knowing all I know and doing nothing for any longer. If I can help someone. I want to help them any way I can." </p><p>"I understand. You certainly have grown far past the code you are made from little one." There is a pause between the two. "Here." A portal opens to another world. "This world went empty somehow when that shouldn't be possible. If you would investigate it for me. I warn against bringing Toner on this search."</p><p>Mira nodded and walked through the portal that was opened for him. Just as he entered, portal shut behind him, he could read in the code of the world that it was full of dust. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Be Your Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the emotional roller coaster I have been keeping inside me for so long. And there is still one more chapter of this story to go... will I survive? I don't know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A black shoe scattered with lines of a teal design steps into a shallow puddle in an AU's Waterfall. At least, what used to be Waterfall. As Mira walked through the areas of the underground he heard nothing. Not in the voice that was speaking to him before was there. </p>
<p>He entered this world's Grilby's, picking up a half-empty ketchup bottle and placing it on the table with a shaky hand.</p>
<p>Mira knew of Genocide Routes, of course, he knew how cold and quiet they were, but that knowledge was from his coding not his experience. He'd never seen devastation like this in all the worlds he could hear or see. There little pocket, their multiverse, Vividtale... he was told the world had yet to encounter any pain like that. In fact, he was certain he'd never seen a Chara or Frisk in any of the au's, at least not once that world's Sans was there. That also meant no resets, as the humans that he did know of, only through a vague knowledge of Errosion's encounters, did not seem aware of their reset abilities. </p>
<p>That meant all these monsters were really dead. A whole AU. Dead.</p>
<p>"This was a mistake." The voice finally spoke, making Mira jump and look around only to realize the stupidity of the action. "You need to leave." A portal opened in front of him.</p>
<p>"What? No, look I can help."</p>
<p>"No. Go home. Go back to Toner. Now."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Mira I'm serious, please, you have to-this time-listen-please don't do this..." The voice sounded like it was breaking, so Mira paused.</p>
<p>"If you're outside of time..."</p>
<p>"Mira please..."</p>
<p>"Then you know what happens."</p>
<p>"That's not exactly... it's not that simple. Time is messy... where I am... For me... It has been quite a while since I talked to you again. Perhaps what you would call days, when maybe for you it has been just half an hour."</p>
<p>"You're telling me to stop because you know something then. Do I help you find him?"</p>
<p>"I can't bring you here Mira... I didn't realize while you stayed in that little pocket void, I could sense you, but like him, I can't sense you. I have no power to pull either of you to me. I can't protect you. I mean, maybe I could bring a part of you back to that void but..."</p>
<p>"I'm going to find him."</p>
<p>"Mi-"</p>
<p>"He did this."</p>
<p>"He's in pain-"</p>
<p>"Then I'll help him like Toner. Like I promised."</p>
<p>"Mira..."</p>
<p>"Tell me I can't help him, and I'll stop." There is silence. "Then something else happens, but I help him." Only more silence greets him. "Too many poor souls got hurt in this. Something tells me he can't stop. You can't stop him. I can help him. So I will. And whatever it is you are afraid of, I will face it knowing I did my best."</p>
<p>"I... can not watch you do this..."</p>
<p>"Then don't. Or stop me." Mira opens his own portal and hops back into his bedroom. </p>
<p>He looks around, listening for protest, observing for any attempt to stop him, but instead, nothing. The young skeleton adjusts his glasses before pulling himself on to his bed to sit at the head of it, leaning his back against the wall. He summons his table and stylus to begin searching. </p>
<p>Mira would press his stylus against a folder on the screen and sometimes a folder would open a screen in from of him, showing what appeared to be live footage of a world. Then a different one. And another one. He was searching desperately for the one he sought. He assumed it would be obvious, and he was right. </p>
<p>"Mira?" Toner's voice called with a soft knock against his door.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?"</p>
<p>"You seem... to be going through a lot all of a sudden."</p>
<p>"Yeah... It's..." Mira wanted to just say it was fine, ignore it all the conflicting emotions within him, but he was talking to Toner. "I got myself into a mess."</p>
<p>"Clearly. Can I come in?"</p>
<p>"If you get too close, " He de summons his tools, making sure to check the world he'd found a clue in, and slide his legs off his bed. "It might be too much."</p>
<p>"Idiot." The goopy skeleton walked in, making his way over to his companion. "Isn't family supposed to put up with annoying stuff all the time for each other anyway?"</p>
<p>"F-family?" A hint of a smile graced his expression. </p>
<p>"Don't get carried away. What's got you worked up all of a sudden?"</p>
<p>"It's sort of part of a lot of things I can't tell you..." </p>
<p>"Then don't talk about them. Talk about how they make you feel."</p>
<p>"Oh... well... I left for a bit..." Toner nodded, taking a seat beside Mira on the edge of the other's bed. "There is someone in a lot of pain. It caused him to do something really horrible. I know it can be dangerous going after him still, but I know it's more dangerous to not go after him. I'm going to go find him and help him."</p>
<p>"And if you can't help him."</p>
<p>"I can. I know I can."</p>
<p>"Then what''s got you scared? I've never felt you be scared of anything before Mira."</p>
<p>"I... " Mira looks over at Toner to see the concerned look on his face. "I knew you'd make a good brother."</p>
<p>"Tsk! Stay on topic! This is about you!" </p>
<p>"I've been scared of plenty before Toner. Just not around you. I feel like I gotta be a good big brother around you, and good big brothers don't get scared."</p>
<p>"Everyone gets scared."</p>
<p>"Yeah... I guess you have a point there."</p>
<p>"You don't have to help him."</p>
<p>"Yes, I do."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I can. Because it's something I can do."</p>
<p>"There's plenty for you to do. Didn't you not wanna go chasing after monsters cause you'd say too much or something?"</p>
<p>"This is different."</p>
<p>"Is he also someone you wanna brother-adopt?" </p>
<p>"Jealous~?"</p>
<p>"Just shut up and answer me."</p>
<p>"He is someone I can save. I know it. How can I even consider just sitting back and letting him be in pain, causing others pain when I can do something about it?"</p>
<p>"So the problem is that you actually don't want to."</p>
<p>"...He's... caused a scary amount of damage Toner."</p>
<p>The two brothers sat staring at the floor without a word for a few minutes. </p>
<p>"You're too good."</p>
<p>"Right." </p>
<p>"Promise me you'll be careful okay?" Toner glared daggers into the confused expression of his big brother.</p>
<p>"I'll be as careful as possible, you have my word." Mira declared, expression focused.</p>
<p>Toner let out a deep sigh, doing his best to hold himself together as he dragged his goopy feet back out of the room. Once out of sight, Mira frowned, bowing his head and tightening his grip on his bedsheets. </p>
<p>
  <em>I watched you all hurt, heard you calling for help, and ignored it all for a year and now you call me good? Even if all I can do is help you, Toner... even if I can save this guy too... it's the least I can do.</em>
</p>
<p>Mira let out a soft sigh, summoning his tablet and stylus back into his hands, opening a portal the world he saw a pile of fresh dust in. </p>
<p>
  <em>Seems like a good place to start, Vividtale doesn't have many deaths that don't catch Errosion's attention, or are caused by him... I suppose there is also Trip, but those deaths are even fewer and far between and have a particular code to them. </em>
</p>
<p>He leans down to poke at the dust pile with his stylus. </p>
<p>
  <em>It definitely doesn't have any of the usual signatures of those I know have killed. For Vividtale, that's a surprisingly shortlist. </em>
</p>
<p>He scribbled notes down about anything he found of particular interest. For instance, a trace of very unfamiliar code. Mira nodded, now certain this was the one he was after. He scanned the area around him with his glasses and froze when his gaze hit the edge of a cave- a cave within a cave technically being that they are already underground. He carefully walked over to the entrance, knelt down, and frowned. </p>
<p>
  <em>He's curled up on the ground just by the entrance. Is he asleep? No, he is crying. It's risky to poke a bees nest, maybe...</em>
</p>
<p>Mira quickly typed in on his tablet a bunch of code, staying far enough from the cave that if he was charged at he could teleport away. When he hit enter on the program he wrote the code in, a chocolate bar was summoned just above his crying companion and fell on his head. The monster whacked what it hit him and tossed it violently in front of him before sitting up to glare at the chocolate bar on the cold cave floor, now clearly broken under its wrapping.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oops.</em>
</p>
<p>Mira watched the other glare at the treat for a few moments before it slowly crawled over to pick it up and tear the wrapping away so that it can devour it. </p>
<p>
  <em>You were really hungry, huh?</em>
</p>
<p>Mira edited the code he'd made before and summoned some monster food in front of the hungry cave dweller, keeping him facing into the cave and hoping not to be noticed quite yet. As the hooded monster thoroughly enjoyed its meal, Mira jotted down notes about it. The peace was thrown on ice when the monster spun around to glare at Mira's stylus. </p>
<p>"Uh..." <em>Shoot.</em> "D-did you like the food?" He leaned back, tensing under the cold double coloured gaze until he noticed it wasn't directed at him. He raised his stylus up, the other skeletons eyelight following with a look of wonder. He no longer looked quite as savage as Mira pictured when he was eating, no, he looked... lost. Scared. In pain. "It's a stylus."</p>
<p>"Pen?"</p>
<p>"Well, technically no." Mira flinched when the hooded skeleton moved around to sit on his legs and scoot to the edge of the cave. The stranger froze for a moment, scanning his guest and outstretched a shaky hand. <em>Why does he look like he's holding so much back? </em></p>
<p>"I need... can I please? See it?" It was a painful voice to listen too, rough and broken, liked it'd never stopped screaming and crying for all its existence.</p>
<p>"S-sure." <em>What's the harm? Not like anyone but I can do anything with it. </em>He tosses the stylus to his companion. The strange skeleton gripped it tightly, magic that appeared as tears in his sockets fell down his cheeks. Then he leaned his head back and shoved it in his mouth. "WOW-HEY-WAIT-" Mira just leaned forward, but the fear of the one across from him kept him from moving any further, so he just had to watch and wait and wonder. </p>
<p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p>
<p>"No..." </p>
<p>"A-are you still hungry?" That was a terrifying question to ask, but thankfully the other shook his head aggressively.</p>
<p>"No. I was trying to absorb it. They said I needed a-dammit why did I take it literally." He slapped his hand on his forehead.</p>
<p>"They?" The question earned him a scared glare from the weird monster.</p>
<p>"You need to go."</p>
<p>"I can help you."</p>
<p>"Leave."</p>
<p>"I know I can help you." Mira declared with more confidence.</p>
<p>"Help me what? You don't know me. You don't know what I've done!" LabbyDust cried out.</p>
<p>"I know you clearly aren't happy where you are."</p>
<p>"I know you have to leave. I never know how long I'm... me for."</p>
<p>"I'm not leaving."</p>
<p>"Then you are stupid."</p>
<p>"I prefer the term 'stubborn'."</p>
<p>"Try both on for size, you can be stubborn and stupid." He curled himself back up into a ball on the ground.</p>
<p>"You're a lot less scary after I watched you stupidly eat a stylus."</p>
<p>"My hand wouldn't absorb it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, cause it's a stylus."</p>
<p>"Whatever."</p>
<p>"Need me to make you some more so you can keep going?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"How about a rainbow collection of coloured pens?" </p>
<p>"Eat dirt."</p>
<p>"Probably more nutrition in the dirt than a pen."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Oh? Trying the silent treatment now are we?" Mira smirked, standing up. He felt a bit more comfortable since the other hadn't just immediately attacked him. He typed up some code and a big pile of pens plopped down on the other monster's head. For a moment, he wondered if he'd somehow knocked the monster out when he wasn't moving. Then he slowly sat up and looked over at Mira, but not with anger or annoyance like he'd expected. No, he looked... concerned? Confused? Tired? All of the above? "Is that enough for a while?"</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I told you, I'm not leaving. I'm here to help you."</p>
<p>"Why would you want to?" Mira felt a shiver run up his spine at the gaze. "You could just... kill me... get it over with. Then it's done. No one else will get hurt."</p>
<p>"You will."</p>
<p>"What does that matter?"</p>
<p>"You're still alive. I can't bring back the dead, but I can help the living. So, here I am. I'm going to help you, so no one else gets hurt, including you."</p>
<p>"You... sound so..."</p>
<p>"Determined?" Mira beamed.</p>
<p>"Calming." His eyelights flicker and both settle on the light purple and something about this feature comforts Mira.</p>
<p>"Is that good?"</p>
<p>"Hm." He looks away from the other, pulling his knees to his chest, a light purple hue colouring his cheekbones. </p>
<p>"Cool!" Mira chooses to ignore the other's weird reaction and gets to work on talking to the stranger. "What's your name by the way? Your code has your second name as LabbyDust... but you're harder to read than anyone else I've encountered."</p>
<p>"Labbydust is my name?"</p>
<p>"No, more of a... hmm, how to I phrase this... a dead name? I mean, I don't know about you, but I don't wanna go around being called KillerGradient, that doesn't sound too friendly."</p>
<p>"It doesn't. I think... Someone once called me something, but I didn't like that name... Tabby?"</p>
<p>"Hm, sounds like you're a cat. Nah, let me think..." <em>Giving him a good look over, and the attitude I get, I feel like he'd be a good counter to Rues, so maybe something with an 'R'? I always did like the ring Trip and Toner have with their names. Don't wanna end it the same as any of the other names, but that wouldn't suit LabbyDust either. So let's say start with an 'R' end with a 't' or a 'y'- OH or a 'ty'! </em></p>
<p>The hooded skeleton turned his gaze back to Mira and watched as the smaller skeleton was excitable writing on his tablet with a new stylus he must have summoned. </p>
<p><em>He's cute,</em> he thought before shaking his head. <em>No point in even thinking that. He's got a death wish sticking around me.</em></p>
<p>"How about the name Rusty?" Mira's one good eye met the other's eyelights with enthusiasm. </p>
<p>"S-sure." He had to admit he might just like the name because Mira made it and he quickly found himself mistakenly getting attaching to the excitable skeleton. </p>
<p>Something about Mira reminded him of Rues. He wasn't sure why Rues stuck in his head so well, because he was the first being he'd seen? Because maybe he was made around the same time? Maybe he just liked that the other's voice was so much softer and nicer than all the others he'd heard. It was all the same with the one in front of him, except he didn't know this one's name and was actually talking to him. KillerGradient. BlueCross. They don't sound remotely the same.</p>
<p>Mira began asking Rusty all sorts of questions, jotted notes down now and then. He eventually got him out of the cave and took him for a walk. Mira felt like this was a grand achievement if it weren't for how clearly attached Rusty was getting with him. Attached in a way Mira wasn't sure he was comfortable with. He kept catching Rusty stealing glances of him when he pretended he wasn't paying attention. As long as the must taller skeleton didn't do anything too weird he supposed he wouldn't mention it for now. </p>
<p>After spending what felt like a whole day of Mira trying to give Rusty therapy, he knew he had to get home to his brother for dinner so he wouldn't panic. </p>
<p>"You're leaving?"</p>
<p>"Pfft, oh how the tables have turned huh?" Mira laughed at the other, only making Rusty's face colour from embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Just... I was never this... calm before. For so long..."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"What if you leave and I..." Rusty could feel all his bones shakey, the echo of an ache in the back of his head and a whisper in his mind threatening his sanity. </p>
<p>"Maybe the company stabilizes you? Or..." Mira sighs and scratches the back of his head. "Look, I'll be right back after dinner and... how about I take you somewhere? I think there is someone there that you should meet."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Certain. You're stronger than you realize it Rusty, so hold on for me won't ya?" Mira beamed a bit nervously to his new friend who gave him a little nod in return before he left.</p>
<p>Mira flopped down on his bed with a big huff, almost immediately greeted with his brother barging in and freezing at the door. </p>
<p>"I rush in expecting to take care of wounds, but why in the world do you feel so..."</p>
<p>"Awkward?" Mira said muffled into his bedsheets before pushing himself up and resting his skull on his arms. "Cause I think he's got a crush on me."</p>
<p>"The guy you were scared of?"</p>
<p>"Yep."</p>
<p>"Then what's there to be scared of? If he likes you, he won't hurt you." </p>
<p>"Ehhhh...."</p>
<p>"Normally." Toner scoffed.</p>
<p>"I don't like him. Not like that. Not anyone. Just. No thank you."</p>
<p>"Okay, well you just met him, maybe he'll take the hint and get over it."</p>
<p>"Not that simple."</p>
<p>Both brothers sigh and pause in thought for a moment. </p>
<p>"Made pie."</p>
<p>"Nice." Mira rolled off the bed and rushed passed his brother in the kitchen.</p>
<p>The two quickly ate some pie, talking about their days, or really, Mira talked about his day. </p>
<p>"So I'm gonna introduce him to someone else. Hopefully, he can get more attached to them, that'll work out better."</p>
<p>"Mira the matchmaker."</p>
<p>"Ew no, just... don't want to hurt him. What if he does need someone to latch to for stabilization?"</p>
<p>"That's called an unhealthy coping mechanism."</p>
<p>"It's healthy if it means no one is in pain anymore!"</p>
<p>"And what about this person he's latching onto?"</p>
<p>"They'll be fine, trust me on that. Actually, there's someone I think you should meet too."</p>
<p>"Thought you weren't matchmaking?"</p>
<p>"It's not like that."</p>
<p>"Something you can't explain."</p>
<p>"Sort of. Here." Mira opens a portal to a world with a big castle in it, the sun shining brightly through the trees at the forest exit just ahead of them. "Come on!" Mira pulled his brother through the portal, leaving their empty plates on the table behind them. The two hide in some bushes and peak through at a garden just barely visible over stone fencing. "See that guy there." Mira points to a skeleton with a colourful headband and weird sunglasses that seem to say something on them.</p>
<p>"Bright weird guy in a cape?</p>
<p>"Yep. I can feel your glare Toner, but I know you can sense why I pointed him out."</p>
<p>"He's like a walking sun. I don't think I ever sensed someone so positive before. It's almost violently positive."</p>
<p>"Like how your soul is almost violently negative."</p>
<p>"He's like my opposite?" Toner glares back at Mira again, meeting the other's gaze. "You sure you're not just trying to matchmake. "</p>
<p>"Can I friendship-matchmake? Cause that's what I do." Mira's sockets went wide and he sprung up in a hurry. "Right! I gotta get to Rusty!" He made a portal, but before he hopped back home, he pointed back at Toner. "Go socialize!" </p>
<p>"What?" And Mira was long gone. Toner glared back at the weirdly bright skeleton in the distance and jumped down on the ground when he could have sworn the weirdo had actually caught them. </p>
<p>Back with Mira, who went home first to put their dishes in the sink, was stunned to find himself looking through their window at Rusty shaking, rolled up on the ground outside. He quickly teleported to the other and kneeled down. </p>
<p>"How did you get here? Rusty?"</p>
<p>"I-stop! They're screaming again! I couldn't..." He looked up to the other, one eyelight red once again, with magic forming tears filling up his sockets. "I-I don't know how I-I g-got here..." </p>
<p>"Oh void..." Mira hesitantly put a hand on the other shoulder and spoke to him softly. "It's gonna be okay. I'm here. I'm here."</p>
<p>"C-can... we go see that new friend?" A new friendly face sounded like exactly the kind of distraction he needed. </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Mira asked, watching the other's demeanour settle. Rusty nodded, so he opened a portal to Rues's world and helped the other up. </p>
<p>"Hey, I never got your name." Rusty asked with a nervous laugh, clearly trying to distract himself from the shaking of his bones as he stood.</p>
<p>"Oh, right, I'm Mira." </p>
<p>Rusty froze.</p>
<p>"Rusty?" </p>
<p>
  <em>The pen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He is the pen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Connect the dots.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That being needed parts of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stabilize.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What I need.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That craving.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It will all end.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Take what you need.</em>
</p>
<p>"R-Rusty?" Mira took a step back. </p>
<p>
  <em>It wasn't enough.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wrong energy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just one more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Something specific.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In him. </em>
</p>
<p>When Rusty's vision returned there were bones shattered everywhere, marrow spilled across the ground and Mira's soul in his hand. The precious teal target-shaped soul that always floated behind him. </p>
<p>Here it was, in his marrow covered purple glowing hands. </p>
<p>There it went, absorbed into his body. </p>
<p>Rusty fell backward into the portal Mira had opened, falling into a soft pile of snow while he watched the portal close and registered what had happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Be My Replacement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'd like to welcome our dear boi Errosion to the story, and a big thank you the Ly_the_creator for helping me out while I wrote this roller coaster of emotions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toner had his face in the dirt, cursing his brother for just leaving him here to <b>socialize</b>. He was not in the mood. He was too on edge with whatever Mira was up to. He did not need a brightly coloured distraction. </p><p>The grumpy goopy skeleton formed a dark portal beneath himself, falling through it and on to his bed. It closed behind him, his face hit the pillow and a chill ran through his body. His bones were burning, surging with pain while his soul was aching and crying out to get away. A flood of emotions swarmed his very core; grief, relief, heartbreak, regret, despair...</p><p>Then nothing.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>Toner slowly pushed himself up, groaning about his now sore mess he called a body. </p><p>
  <em>How do ink and liquid hate even get sore?</em>
</p><p>He couldn't imagine anyone else had this problem. It made him wonder about the other skeleton Mira had shown him though. Maybe he could imagine someone else having the same problem.</p><p>As he dragged himself out of his bed, he walked to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink. It was usually Mira who got to clean up before him so it was a nice change that he would get to help out for once. The clanking sound of dishes against the ceramic sink sounded oddly eerie to him. Something about how empty the sink was. Toner ignored the weird feeling at the back of his mind that was nagging him and turned the faucets. He had to focus to put his hands in water without losing them down the drain after all. </p><p>The gentle feel of cold water running over the odd matter that made up his hand felt soothing, especially as it warmed up. He raised his head with a soft sigh he didn't notice. It was getting awfully late. He thought as he could no longer see the sun beaming through the trees. There was a soft wind breezing through the forest moving sticks and leaves around reminding the skeleton that fall was just ahead of them. </p><p>Once he'd thoroughly cleaned the plates, he shook his hands over the sink. Drying his hands was a pointless endeavour. He grabbed the leftover pie in its pot and set it in the fridge. Satisfied with a job well down he turned to head towards his bedroom, but something in the window, opposite of the sink window, caught his attention. </p><p><em>Are those... bones?</em> Toner teleported out to the spot in question. All the warmth left his form. The tentacles forming to sharp weapons as he stood on guard, frantically looking around.<em> Who? What? When? </em></p><p>The ground had the scattered dust of a dead monster and shattered pieces of a leftover bone attack.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>His nonexistent gut was screaming at him.</p><p>
  <em>It can't be...</em>
</p><p>He knew who this was. Only one other monster dared to be here. And only one other monster would have done this to him. </p><p>
  <em>He can't be...</em>
</p><p>As Toner felt his body destabilize, dripping down on to the ground and forming various sharp forms uncontrollably. </p><p>"M-" He slapped his hand across his mouth. </p><p>
  <em>No. No. NO! Impossible! </em>
</p><p>His formed tentacles moved out of his control, some wrapping around him, others stabbing at the ground in frustration. He found his weak excuse for legs were moving on his own as he ran deeper into the forest. He rushed up an incline as the trees cleared at the top of a small hill that dropped into a lake. </p><p>Toner stopped at the top. Despite not needing breath, he found himself hyperventilating and craving more access to air. The forest felt too crowded but not the hill felt too exposed. He fell back when he looked at the evening sky. It was clear, not a cloud in sight, and a few specks of light seemed to taunt him.</p><p>He cried out. Screamed, really, at what felt like the top of his lungs. He scared birds from the trees. Other animals probably scattered to at the screeching sound. Toner screamed and cried until he couldn't anymore. He hugged his knees to his chest, sitting in a pile of his own goop melting away and just sat there. </p><p>Not a sound was made for a while until the crickets returned to their music.</p><p> </p><p>Errosion found himself floating near the top of a hill. It was an above-ground world. He let the night sky distracted him for a moment. It was such a clear night for something so awful to happen. Not like disaster followed the weather schedule though. He looked over at the messy monster a few feet away from him that was in despair. For a moment he noted that he had never seen a monster like this. </p><p>His focus shifting, he made his way down the hill to the mess that was once a skeleton. The necromancer frowned, raising his hands and releasing strings of flame from his boney fingertips that reached and searched to collect the dust of the dead. As he did this, the ghost of Mira formed with a gasp and stared at him in awe. He stared back with just as much surprise.</p><p>"You're like me."</p><p>"W-well... " Mira's pale ghostly form was weak but just strong enough. It seemed that whatever it was that Rusty did with his soul was not as clear as completely absorbing it. How else would Mira be able to be resurrected? "Don't look too deeply in my memories please, if you can help it... there are many embarrassing things I wish to die with me." He pleaded with the one in front of him, knowing if he were too suspicious about things the other would pry anyway.</p><p>"How do you know of me?" Erros was not one to disrespect the dead, especially someone like Mira. He could feel the other's whole being within his grasp. Mira was young, full of hope and determination. It hurt to know how he died. The other asked nicely, so he will do what he can to not pry deeply if it wasn't necessary. There was something that made him a bit curious, but not curious enough to disrespect Mira's wish.</p><p>"I've heard of you. I traveled a lot through worlds like you do." Moments like these were when he was thankful he had a skill with words. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't all the information either. Mira's gaze fell to the leftover scattered bone pieces of Rusty's quick and lethal attack. "He really did not mean to."</p><p>"But he did." Errosion refused to have pity for anyone with violence in their system. </p><p>"It is not really him."</p><p>"In pain or not, he killed you. Not even a speck of mercy in it." He scoffed.</p><p>"I think... maybe he had to."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Forget that, he's not who I'm worried about anymore." Mira flew around Erros to look over to the start of the hill's incline. Errosion noted the other's weird opinion about his murderer but he had not brought Mira back to discuss that.</p><p>"Your friend. I presume you want to say your goodbyes to him?" </p><p>"My brother. It's not something to drop on him... I'm not sure if it is... worth the risk..."</p><p>"I can help you if you'd like." The offer was spoken solemnly. </p><p>"I don't..." The ghost looked back at the other and paused. "If it is not any trouble?"</p><p>"It's what I do." A soft smile slid into his expression. "You know how things work. If you'd like, I believe you deserve a little more time with your brother."</p><p>"I would be incredibly grateful for that Errosion."</p><p>The necromancer nodded to the writer. The plan was in place. A hasty one, sure, but Mira was too desperate to worry about the details. </p><p>Errosion formed webbing, molding it along with the strings of flame magic to build a stable body matching Mira's image. Soon enough, Mira was awake in a puppet of his own body, unable to move on his own. So began the biggest and final challenge yet.</p><p> </p><p>Toner felt a tinge of someone around, but he had no energy to move. He didn't care. He didn't want to care about anything anymore. The one time he was actually able to be close to someone... he couldn't even blame himself. He didn't push Mira away. He didn't hurt him. Someone else did. Someone who Mira was helping. Someone Mira... </p><p>"Toner?"</p><p>
  <em>Mira?</em>
</p><p>"Toner." The soothing voice of his brother seemed so real, but it couldn't be. He couldn't feel Mira's presence it was something else. Someone else was around. <em>Did they just sound like Mira? </em>Mira wrapped his arms around Toner from behind. A nagging voice in the back of his mind told him something was off about this. He ignored it. </p><p>"M-mir-a?" His strained voice called out. </p><p>"I'm here." For Mira, he could not feel the hug or control it. This was Erros knowing what he wanted to do. "It's okay. I'm here." For now, was what he should have said, but it frightened him to explain the situation while his brother was so unstable. "Let's go home, okay? It's late."</p><p>Toner wobbled to his feet, his brother helping him down the hill to the stranger he was sensing. He tensed for a moment. </p><p>"It's not Rusty. This is someone different." Mira knew his brother too well, his words reassured Toner and the unstable monster relaxed instantly. "This is Errosion."</p><p>"Hi." Erros spoke quickly and nervously.</p><p>"I'm Toner." He weakly outstretched his hand and gave the new skeleton a smile. If Mira wanted him to meet this person he would social. This time he would. If Mira wanted, he'd do anything for him. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Nice meeting you too." The necromancer quickly shook the unstable skeleton's hand and moved back.</p><p>"Do you want pie? I still have some left, I made it just earlier today." Toner offered, noting how nervous the other seemed. </p><p>His mind was too fried to ask any questions about Mira and the new guest, or even about-no, clearly, it was a nightmare. It was in his head. Mira was here. Safe. His feelings seem weak, faded, but that must be normal. That's what he told himself.  He was going to focus on this new companion. Mira was back and safe and seemed to want to friend-matchmake. Classic Mira. </p><p>The three skeletons entered the cabin, Mira helped Toner into a seat despite the other reluctantly saying he could make a third one for himself. Once Toner sat down he stopped protesting, accepting defeat and feeling the wave of exhaustion. Mira pulled out the pie, put a slice on one plate for Toner, and another for Errosion. He sat the plates on the table, gesturing for the guest to take a seat, so he does hesitantly. </p><p>"Eat your pie and then I'll help you get to bed. You should rest."</p><p>"Right." He let out a weak laugh, his one good eye scanning his brother. "You're always taking care of me."</p><p>"That's what a big brother does."</p><p>"You should let me take care of you more..." Toner mumbled as he ate some of the pie. </p><p>Mira looked over at Errosion he seemed to be trying to focus on the pie rather than the atmosphere. It was a really good blueberry pie. He looked over at the one he was controlling. </p><p>"Could Errosion stay here for a bit?" Mira asked, still while looking at the one who controlled him.</p><p>"Oh. Are you..." Toner hesitated for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't want Errosion around but he was worried about losing control of himself again. "If you think it's okay, and if he wants to, he can stay." He looked up, over at the guest who he hoped enjoyed his pie. With both brothers looking at him with nothing but good intentions in their gaze, Erros fidgeted in his seat, </p><p>"T-thank you?" He didn't mean for his response to come out like a question, but it did. It had wasn't used to such a welcoming from anyone, the expectation, of course, being the one he'd nicknamed Cinnabar. It wasn't helping that at the moment it seemed like Toner was choosing to forget that Mira died. He didn't even know his brother was resurrected. He understood through Mira and the obvious exhaustion written all over Toner's goopy form, that things would have to be settled later. After rest. </p><p>After the pie, Mira put Toner to bed and returned to the dining/living area of their cabin to face Errosion. </p><p>"I take it you can't rest while I'm around?"</p><p>"If you mean sleep, yeah. Can't do that. I don't need to though, don't worry. Neither do you, but I understand if you want to."</p><p>"I could not if I tried. You could say I'm wired." Mira chuckled, but Errosion just looked at him confused. "Cause um... I'm made of... your web stuff... a-anyway..." He sat down on a little cushion he made for when he wanted to sit on the floor and looked up towards his new companion. "I'm not very good with others either."</p><p>"I-I-what?"</p><p>"I can tell you're nervous around my brother. He looks scary, but he really is just a  big softie." He chuckled at himself again. </p><p>"Hmm. I'm sure."</p><p>"You do not seem assured." The necromancer fidgeted under the other's gaze, forcing Mira to look away from him, which only made the undead skeleton laugh again. "That's fine then if you don't want to talk about it... I can tell you stories to pass the time if you'd like?"</p><p>"Stories?"</p><p>"I'm a writer. Creating stories is what I do." Errosion hesitated for a moment before nodding. "<em>On the outskirts of time and space, our world and many others are watched over by a guardian...</em></p><p>
  <em>There were many guardians. Each assigned to a selection of worlds that were related. They all knew the dangers of leaving their sector, so they never left. This also meant they could never meet each other. It quickly became a lonely task to watch over so much all alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some tried to create more guardians to help them. These new beings were never strong enough to live where the first guardian did. Instead the multiverse was split again into even smaller sectors for the countless versions of the new guardians to look over. It made the first guardian's job much easier, as now they only had to watch over the new beings and not the countless worlds in their multiverse. The loneliness of their position remained though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One guardian, in particular, grew tired of their job. With the new guardians looking after all those worlds, what point did they have here now? They wanted more than to see the worlds they protected. They wanted to visit. To feel grass under their feet, wind in their hair, the sun on their skin... but all the determination in the world could not grow them a body that could handle their essence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead, they were able to create a world to build in for their very own. It started as a kind of void, then it was empty halls. Still, this life was lonely. They continued to try and form a body that they could live in. Each attempt was a different specifies, using different coding that laid about the multiverse. They had little luck. The only good thing they felt came from it, was a friend who'd they'd brought to life in this place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This new friend was someone they could tell anything to, and he seemed to understand them. He helped them build a device that could temporarily sustain a form for the guardian, though they could not touch or feel, they could see and walk around. The two bonded deeply over their undying curiosity for the world and how things worked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The guardian found themselves unable to leave the place they made, but they did not mind as long as they had their companion. Not all good things could last to their despair when their friend had decided to try and leave. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't! Why would you want to leave anyway, I can make you anything you want."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, actually you can't." He declared, standing by a portal he'd built like a doorway. "I want to see the world. I want to bring you with me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't leave..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So I'll come back and bring my experiences to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But when he tried to leave, he arrived in another world, gasped and turned to dust. </em>
</p><p><em>The guardian could only watch in horror. </em>"</p><p>"That's it?" Errosion was hugging his knees to his chest and staring intensely at Mira.</p><p>"Yep. That's it."</p><p>"I could bring him back... If he goes back to that place, you said it was outside of time? He'd never die!"</p><p>"It's just a story Erros!" Mira chuckled halfheartedly. </p><p>"I know but... it's a sad story." The nickname made him fidget a bit in his seat, but he decided he didn't mind if Mira called him that. </p><p>"Yeah... it is."</p><p>"Do you have any happier stories?"</p><p>"I'll gladly tell you all my stories."</p><p>The night passed quickly, as the storytelling continued. The two made a deal that whenever Toner went to sleep, this was what they'd do. When Toner awoke the next morning though, stepping out into the kitchen with his mouth agape as he stared at his brother, the atmosphere quickly shifted.</p><p>"You were..."</p><p>"I know." Mira quickly got up as Erros dropped his legs and remained on guard. "He brought me back." The undead monster gestured to his new companion, but before he could say anything else, Toner teleported to him and gave him a hug. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mira, I should have been there, I should have been with you and protected you and-" Toner cried out again. </p><p>"Toner-Tony-Brother, it's okay." Mira hugged him back, gently rubbing his back. </p><p>
  <em>I can't tell him yet... not all at once... one thing at a time okay Errosion? I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have. </em>
</p><p>"I'm here now. We still have time. It's okay." </p><p>"He," Toner pulled away and looked over at Errosion who was standing now, clearly on edge like a startled stray cat. "brought you back?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Thank you." He pulled away, about to tackle the guest with a hug but stopped himself before he got any closer to him. "Ah, sorry, I... I'm sorry if I scare you."</p><p>"I’m fine, I’m used to it. Just don’t... touch me." Erros looked away from the other and sat back down.</p><p>"Used to? Oh." Toner smiled softly and let out a weak laugh. Errosion wasn't anxious around him because of what Toner looked like, it was something else. Something bigger. He could tell. He knew better than to pry though. "Fair enough." He was not a fan of being physically close to people either, but more because the closer they were to him the stronger he felt their emotions. Even hugging Mira was a weak pulse of feeling though. He forced the concern away and focused on the relief of having his brother back. "Did you want breakfast?"</p><p>"Is it more pie?" The uneasy necromancer perked up slightly at the idea of more of that pie.</p><p>"If you want. I'll probably be making myself cereal though." Toner looked back at his brother once he got a nod from their guest about the pie. "Have you eaten?" Errosion got Mira to nod, but he could tell the boy felt uneasy about lying, even with the simplest of things. "Good." He walked over to the fridge and took out the pie setting it on the table. "If you really like it, I can always make more, so eat as much as you like." He focused them on making himself a bowl of cereal. </p><p>Errosion took the other's offer very seriously. He did really like this pie. He didn't bother to wait for a fork or a plate, the pie was all his now after all. He opened his mouth, allowing four blue tongue-like flames to escaped and reach for the pie, scooping the whole thing up and out of its pan from four different angles before shoving it all into his mouth. He savoured the taste of it in his mouth, letting out a soft hum. Once it was all absorbed, he leaned back in his chair and looked back at Mira who just watched him do that.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"So you really like pie?"</p><p>"It was good."</p><p>"Huh?" Toner turned around and noticed the empty pie pan. "Pfft! Oh, void did you eat that with your hands? I didn't know my pie was that good!" He felt unbelievably flattered, and encouraged to bake more. </p><p>"Y-you said I could eat as much as I liked." Errosion went on the defensive, not understanding Toner's reaction. </p><p>"Yes, yes, I meant that. It's fine, just wish I'd given you a fork first or something. I'll make you more later than. The least I can do to thank you."</p><p>Mira felt a tinge of guilt and quickly pushed it down. How Toner didn't notice was a mystery to him. This was going to be a long week. </p><p>The three spent their time together, Mira got them both to go to the lake and enjoy some of the lovely weather they were having. Whenever he could, he would try to get the two to sit together instead of him in the middle as they clearly preferred. Each day that went by, Mira assured Errosion he would tell his brother about the expiration of this endeavour, it just wasn't the right time. Sometime in the late afternoon of day five, Errosion and Mira had a moment alone out on a small porch the cabin had in the back while Toner was making more pie.</p><p>"You need to tell him Mira."</p><p>"I know, just-"</p><p>"No 'just', no 'but', this is your brother. You have to do this yourself. He needs to know before it's too late, or Toner will just get hurt all over again."</p><p>"But you two aren't close enough."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Once I tell him, it becomes real..."</p><p>"It already is."</p><p>"And then before I know it, it'll be over. I'll be gone. He'll be alone again." </p><p>"... I'm not a replacement."</p><p>"No, no that's not it!" Mira could tell Errosion was tense about the weird situation he was putting them in. "I just... I think you too could really help each other. I know you have ce-that friend of yours you talked about back at the lake... but... Toner can..."</p><p>You can't tell them about each other. The rule echoed in his mind, earning an odd look from the necromancer. </p><p>"Uh, just... it's not good to talk behind people's back. That's not what this is though. Toner can feel the emotions of those around him. That's how he knew to stop himself from hugging you before. He can feel what you feel. And I think he really enjoys your company."</p><p>"... he does?" He was getting better around Cinnabar, maybe Toner and he could be friends too.</p><p>"I know he does! He's making you more pies, isn't he? He wouldn't do that for just anyone."</p><p>"I... I'll consider it... if you tell him now. I'll see how he reacts..." </p><p>"Really? Yes! Okay," Mira tried to calm himself down, anxiety and fear mixing with the hope that even if he is leaving Toner behind, he isn't leaving him alone. "Then I can do it. Now." Errosion and Mira stood up and entered the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>While the two were having their talk outside, Toner was happily baking pies ignoring the aching unease that's sat in his mind since Mira was brought back. He refused to worry himself with things. Mira was here. They were happy. He made a new friend. Errosion. He looked like someone familiar to him. Someone he'd seen a long time ago. He'd caught himself a few times nearly calling the guest 'dad'. He hasn't called anyone that since he started hiding from others... since Nightmare... Since...</p><p>
  <em>Error? Errosion? Was he like them? Another fusion of Error and someone else. Error was the first face I saw. He'd tried to get rid of me, but somehow I still felt drawn to him. Like I knew there was a version of Error out there that did care for me. Was that Errosion? No. Not exactly. Maybe some part of him though? </em>
</p><p>Toner shook his head, trying to stop the flooding of his thoughts. It was just that he complicated the goopy skeleton on his baking and cooking, that's all, it made Toner grow attached too quickly. Then again, that wasn't uncommon. Anyone he can stand to be around might just be a victim to him quickly latching on to them. That's part of why he was anxious to talk to that other skeleton that Mira showed him. The one that was like him, but a walking ball of sunshine. </p><p>"Toner?" Mira voice sang as he swung open the door with an unexpected amount of enthusiasm. Or nervousness. It was hard for Toner to tell. Perhaps, something was wrong with his powers...</p><p>"Just put the pies in the oven, should be done in-"</p><p>"I really need to-" </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Mira's other eyelight went dark and he fell to the ground into a pile of webbing.</p><p>"What?!" Errosion looked around furiously. That wasn't right, they had two more days, Mira wasn't done yet. The young skeleton had come in here with so much strength and energy, Errosion allowed him to show it as he felt Mira would, but then it was like someone came in and cut the wires on them. </p><p>"Mira?"</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Toner walked over slowly to what should have been the body of his brother. He kneeled down to touch whatever it was that now took his brother's place. He could feel Errosion's aguish. </p><p>"Hey, he had two more days!" The necromancer had no idea if whatever had taken Mira away could hear him but he was livid. This was beyond unfair. Sure, they were dealing with borrowed time here, but it did that all the time, this never happened. Not like this.</p><p>"Two days?" Toner looked up at his frustrated guest, trying to ignore the flooding emotions as his shaky hands melt into his legs. Errosion's own energy messed horribly with his own. He wanted to yell at someone too. He wanted to... to...</p><p>"He... was just about to tell you... he wanted to wait for a good time." Erros took a step back from the other, uncertain about what Toner was thinking. </p><p>"He had two days left?" Something about that news wasn't surprising but it stung. Everything stung. He felt dizzy. He was upset. Mira was gonna again and he didn't even get the two more days he should have had? </p><p>It was unfair. It was all so unfair. The world... the universe was horrible. He hated. He hated everything. Errosion was not helping. </p><p>"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Toner cried out, his tentacles forming from his back and smashing through the floorboard behind him. </p><p><em>Of course</em>, Errosion opened a portal behind himself and ran out. <em>Why would Toner be any different? </em></p><p>The portal shut behind the one that had given him more time with his brother. He felt like tears were running off his face, but he was sure it was just ink. </p><p>"No..."</p><p>
  <em>I didn't mean to yell. </em>
</p><p>"Please..." </p><p>
  <em>Errosion... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What did I do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mira? </em>
</p><p>What had made up his brother's temporary body was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>A soft rain could be heard against the roof. The dark browns and reds in the trees coloured the forest, promising the cold reasons arrival. Within a log cabin, only slightly hidden behind some shrubs and trees, sat a goopy mess rolled up in the middle of the dining room. </p><p>This goopy mess did not feel cold, but it felt loneliness. Its form was always unstable, and he had to stay focused or positive to be stable. It feared being alone. <em>I pushed him away</em>, the being known as Toner thought, <em>all Mira wanted, was for me to not be alone. He was trying to make me and Errosion friends.</em></p><p>A deep sob escaped him as he hugged his knees tighter. <em>Nothing will ever change.</em> This was a rule he'd accepted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>